Dawn
by giuli miadi black
Summary: Fics curtinhas escritas para o Projeto Twist & Shout do 6V. Todas com músicas dos Beatles como tema.
1. Dawn

**NA**: Mais uma para o Twist & Shout. A música da vez é _Here comes the Sun_.

* * *

**Dawn**

Ela passou a gravidez inteira conversando com o bebê. Descrevendo para ele um mundo que não correspondia à realidade, e no qual valeria a pena nascer. Tricotando sapatinhos. Bordando lençóis. Decorando o berçário com estrelas prateadas e pomos dourados. Listando opções intermináveis de nomes, até acabarmos decidindo chamá-lo de Harry.

O parto foi difícil, demorado, exaustivo. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela o pegou no colo a primeira vez, o chamou de "_little darling_". Eu registrei cada minuto das primeiras horas de vida dele, porque ela tinha me dito, milhares de vezes, que não queria perder nem um segundo, e essas fotos todas depois viraram álbuns que ela conseguiu, eu não sei como, arranjar tempo e disposição para fazer.

Não era incomum encontrá-la, com o bebê no colo, sentada na cadeira de balanço perto da janela, ainda mais nos primeiros meses, que foram durante um dos verões mais quentes de nossas vidas. Ela contava para ele contos de fadas trouxas, porque, de acordo com ela, era minha tarefa, como o bruxo puro-sangue da família, contar a ele os contos do Beedle, o Bardo - ou, quando estava feliz o suficiente, cantava suas músicas preferidas de bandas trouxas.

Beatles eram a banda mais freqüente. E, de todas as milhares de músicas deles, a que ela mais cantava era _Here comes the Sun_, especialmente naqueles momentos em que pareciam não restar esperanças.

Ela parecia se agarrar a cada palavra, como se repetir que tudo estava bem fosse fazer as coisas ficarem bem de verdade. Como se dizer que o inverno tinha acabado fosse fazer com que isso acontecesse. Como se ela tivesse uma esperança _real_ de que o sol fosse nascer.

E ele nasceu.

Mas ela precisou morrer para que isso acontecesse, e ela nunca teve a chance de aproveitar isso.


	2. Under the Spotlight

**NA**: A música pra essa é Across the Universe. Me inspirei, de leve assim, num vídeo do muito gato Wes Taylor cantando isso com o tão gato quanto Matt Doyle. Sério, assistam, é lindo!

* * *

**Under the Spotlight**

Não tinha sido fácil convencê-lo a subir no palco. James insistia em dizer que era uma pessoa tímida, mas a verdade era que ele não gostava dos holofotes, e já era bastante difícil lidar com a fama da namorada. Mas ela tinha pedido, insistido, prometido que seria só uma vez, e ali estava ele, por fim, diante do microfone, ouvindo os primeiros acordes de _Across the Universe_ e esperando que ela lhe fizesse o sinal para começar.

E, enquanto ele cantava os primeiros versos, ela mantinha os olhos fixos nele, com aquele olhar de adoração que ela costumava usar quando estavam sozinhos, e, a cada vez que ele repetia que nada mudaria seu mundo, parecia que eles estavam mais e mais imersos em seu próprio universo.

Como se eles não estivessem mais naquele palco, sob os holofotes, diante de todas as pessoas que lotavam aquele bar para ouvir Lily Evans e seus convidados cantarem. Era quase como se eles estivessem na sala deles, na frente de nós três - Remus, Peter, eu -, ensaiando para aquele momento.

Os dois se olharam, cantando a estrofe juntos, e eu nunca tinha ouvido a Lily cantar com tanta _alma_, nem naqueles momentos em que ela fechava os olhos e parecia ter ido para uma dimensão paralela ou algo assim.

Ela sorriu, tímida - a primeira vez que eu a vi parecer tímida no palco -, se virando para o público para cantar o seu solo, e ele a observou, maravilhado, como se, tanto tempo depois, não tivesse conseguido se acostumar à voz dela.

Os holofotes se apagaram com as últimas notas do piano. Os dois desligaram os microfones e um dos holofotes voltou a acender, para que James pudesse se despedir dela com um daqueles abraços gigantes que eram tão típicos dele.

Eu estava na primeira fila, claro, e pude ouvir quando ele disse "eu te amo", em resposta ao "obrigada" dela. Ele segurou seu rosto, dando-lhe um selinho, e ela corou furiosamente - seu rosto ficou quase da mesma cor que seus cabelos. E só depois disso, quando ele se afastou para pular do palco, foi que eles, finalmente, pareceram voltar ao mundo de fora deles.


End file.
